


Ugly

by Stormyevenings



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Mention of Groping, Poetry???, Poverty, There was a typo yikes, akane has had a sad childhood, i wrote this at two am when a thunderstorm woke me up don't take it seriously, mentions of cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyevenings/pseuds/Stormyevenings
Summary: The ugly feeling inside encompassed her.





	

Akane's first memory was pain  
she had cut her left foot,  
a deep, long, thin cut  
on a broken bottle that  
smelled of beer.

it left a scar,  
she saw it every day  
whenever she pulled on her  
tattered, battered, worn through shoes

it was an ugly scar, she was an ugly girl.  
her hair was matted, ugly.  
her skin was dirty, cut open and scuffed, ugly.  
her home was ugly, the people in it, ugly.

she never knew her father, he was simply gone  
and her mother threatened to shatter into  
a million  
tiny  
sparkling, shards  
whenever she looked at her

one day, her mother just looked at her  
with those wide doe-eyes.  
fearful of their future,  
and ashamed of her past mistakes.

she felt ugly,  
for being such a burden on her mother.  
a mouth to feed,  
someone to worry for.

one day, her mother just forgot.  
forgot about her, ran away with a man,  
spending nights away from home.  
forgetting about her ugly child and living in the moment.

she didn't care, she was strong,  
only weak, stupid, ugly girls cried  
over the loss  
of a mother's love

she went hungry those nights, something she would become used to  
something she became used to,  
like the ugly feeling that continued to grow inside her 

she started to explore the world now,  
it was full of treasure.  
she'd find scrap metal to sell,  
or a place to shelter from the rain.  
a place to get away from the leaky roof,  
that went drip, drip, drip.

one time, she snuck into the city.  
it was a long walk, too long,  
but it was worth it.  
she watched the people go by,  
nobody payed attention to her.  
it was funny, how busy people where,  
everybody had places to be.  
nobody stopped to appreciate the little things in life anymore.

next thing she knew, she had siblings  
bustling with childish energy,  
innocent and young.  
their mother had left them, like her father left her.  
her mother hooked up with him,  
and when she met them for the first time,  
her world  
simply changed

they were like her, she was of them  
they were trapped,  
trapped in these painful slums,  
after their father ditched them with her mother.  
they now experience her pain,  
the threat of living where she lives,  
every day.  
it was unfair.  
the ugly feeling expanded

she's grown,  
lost her youthful energy.  
nowadays, she just feels tired.  
always tired,  
so tired

she's tired of being chased by men,  
of jumping over fences, tearing her skin.  
of hiding in shadows  
and blood-stained alleyways.

one day, she fears that she won't  
be able to move anymore  
it's scary,  
scary like how,  
the ugly feeling inside of her  
continues to swell.

she has more siblings,  
a little sister,  
who seems happy.  
she finds joy, in watching her  
dart around the cramped house  
twirling in the hallways.  
the ugly feeling is replaced with that of joy, if only for a little while 

she's twelve now, stronger now.  
she's realized that,  
she shouldn't bother to make friends  
or even learn names.  
because she could say hello to someone in the evening,  
and they could easily be dead the next morning.  
her home is ugly, she feels ugly 

she's with a man now.  
he's strange  
he touches her, all over  
his grimy hands massaging  
her skin

she doesn't know,  
that it's wrong.  
that she shouldn't be treated that way.  
yet she became used to it,  
it happened so much,  
she thought it was normal.

she has a job now,  
she serves others.  
just as she served,  
that creepy man.

sometimes, she thinks,  
that she really isn't as used to  
those grimy hands  
than she thought she was.

one time, she panics when waiting on a male customer  
fear rose in her throat  
and she choked on it

she shouldn't feel that way,  
him touching her was normal.  
her body belonged to everyone,  
not just herself.  
even so,  
she didn't like it when he grabbed  
her chest.

she took another job,  
same as the other.  
she sneaks leftovers,  
for her siblings.  
she feels guilty, stealing is wrong,  
she'll have to grow out of that guilt one day.  
she feels beyond ugly

she labors away,  
working harder than  
ever.  
her siblings need her,  
her mother is useless, after all.

one day, when working,  
she sees schoolgirls  
passing by,  
chatting with each other.

they're happy,  
she's envious.  
she never went to school,  
yet she was smart.  
she knew how to take care of herself  
how to survive.  
still, she wishes  
that one day,  
she could pretend she was a normal girl  
and go to school.

she's working one day,  
she waits on an old man.  
he tells her, that she has a good body  
she can do great things with it.  
she agrees to his offer,  
after all,  
her body belongs to others,  
not to herself.

he teaches her a bit of gymnastics,  
she picks it up quickly.  
years of running through the slums,  
have made her light on her feet.  
she's flexible too.  
maybe, she thinks, maybe  
she could pull this off  
that ugly feeling fades

she's traveling, all over the place.  
competitions, blinding lights,  
these are her life now.  
she performs, coming up with a new routine on the spot each time,  
showing her body to the world,  
sharing it with everyone.

she earns money,  
more money than she ever thought existed.  
more than her stepfathers ever gave  
her mother.  
more than she could earn working.  
she feels a bit better, less ugly than before

she performs, she earns money  
she saves.  
she saves every cent, because she loves her siblings  
loves them more than any father or mother they had.  
she has a plan

it's been a while but  
she did it.  
she earned enough money  
to move out with her siblings,  
and start a new life.  
a new life away from those slums,  
from the watery eyes of her mother,  
and the bodies lying in the sewers.  
the ugly feeling inside shrinks to the size of a pinpoint 

life is easier now,  
her siblings are safe.  
she can feed them,  
protect them.

she learns that  
she is naturally a cheerful person.  
she likes to look on the bright side of things,  
and always stay happy.

and so, the darkness,  
that ruled her life,  
backs away like a departing father.  
replaced with hope, pure, warm, hope.

and that ugly feeling, that had haunted her  
ever since she was small,  
finally disappears,  
replaced by a feeling  
of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading!


End file.
